


Always Use Protection

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cockblocking, Condoms, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, No Smut, Poor Arthur, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur has badGwaine-inspiredideas. Merlin talks him out of them.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Always Use Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightBeUnusual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightBeUnusual/gifts).



> Inspired by a wonderful friend of mine <3 #invincible

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

It was already late at night and actually, Merlin was very much in the mood for sleeping. His husband though seemed to be very much in the mood for cuddling, and after some time of lazy kissing and gentle caressing it became clear to Merlin that he also was in the mood for something more.

Only when Arthur’s hand slipped into Merlin’s pyjama pants, he shoved his fingers away. “Nah, not tonight.”

“Aww, why?” Arthur cuddled a little closer.

“I’m tired.”

“You are so beautiful tonight though.”

“Still tired. And you’re just horny tonight.”

Arthur shrugged. “Maybe?”

“We’re out of condoms.” Merlin tried to pull his blanket higher up.

“What? Are you serious?”

Merlin could vividly imagine Arthur’s disappointed pout. He smiled. “Yes, I am. I told you to buy some two days ago? I guess? And you forgot.”

“Dang.” Arthur let his head fall back onto the pillow and buried his face between Merlin’s shoulder blades. His hand was now resting a little further up on Merlin’s stomach. Merlin already felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Then, Arthur once again moved behind him. He half sat up and sounded very excited when he suggested: “We could still use something else. Instead of condoms.”

“The fuck.” Merlin turned to him and shook his head. “What are you even thinking of?”

“Eh… clingfilm?”

“What?! You can’t be serious.”

Arthur shrugged. “Gwaine told me about this.”

Merlin groaned exasperatedly. “Who else. Please, tell me he hasn’t tried it.”

Another shrug. Arthur grinned sheepishly.

Merlin stared back at him wordlessly for a second. Then, he regained his voice: “No. Just. No.” He shook his head, and without another word he turned around and closed his eyes, determined to finally go to sleep.

“Pity.” Arthur sighed. Then, with a grin, he pulled Merlin back into his arms. “Then... good night, darling.”

“Night, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone of you should be wonderin why I have stopped posting one fic a day, the answer is easy: I've been writing a Merthur Titanic AU and it's sucking out my soul or sth. It's getting very long. I haven't written much besides it the past five days. I hope I will be done with it by the end of August though.
> 
> Also, Merlin is right. Don't use clingfilm for protection.
> 
> ANYWAYS xD  
> if you enjoyed this ficlet, please let me know by leaving me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
